Gotta Love the Kids
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Where do angels, fallen or not, go when they die? They go to their dad's house of course! Chuck may have left Heaven but that does not mean he hasn't been keeping tabs on the Angels.
1. Azazel

One moment he's a dead man in the middle of the a graveyard. There's a bullet in his chest from the one and only gun that can actually kill him that leaves somewhat of an annoying throb more than anything else and he's been scattered to the vast emptiness of space.

The next moment he's standing in a dim lit room in a form he hadn't actually been in a very long time. He can feel the extension of sings on his back that he hasn't had the pleasure of feeling in so long that it almost makes him want to find a mirror and stare at himself for as long as he desires. But instead he looks around him taking in the surroundings just to be on the safe side should something come up.

He is many things but unprepared is not one of them.

There is a worn couch behind him a few paces that looks well used.

A few side tables that are littered with papers and mugs.

Beyond the couch and to the right is a small hallway in which he can vaguely make out the small kitchenette at the end. Most likely a fridge and a stove with a microwave because everyone has one of those these days.

In front of the couch to his left is a good sized television that had two glasses set on top of the large box shaped electronic that smell of alcoholic residue.

There's a stair case that undoubtedly leads to an upstairs that probably has a bathroom as he notes the lack of one down here and a bedroom or two.

An unused fireplace on the other wall has pictures that he swears he has see before sitting on the mantle of people he swears he knows but cannot place names to.

Smiling to himself at feeling much more alive then he should for being a dead man he knows that he's prepared for anything despite making everything up as he goes.

"Azazel. Enter."

Its the voice though that has him catching his breath and spinning to look at the room before him.

An office or study would be an apt description for what it is. In the middle of the room clearly serving as its center piece is a large cherry desk that he knows is not out for purchase in any store he knows of. There is a white old school computer on the one side and a bunch of papers scattered across the forefront of it hiding anything that might be the actual desk under a blanket of white and black.

A leather bound chair is turned away from him and he tries to peer over the top of it to see whom is calling his name in such a way.

Who _knows_ him to call his name in such a way.

"You are not a child so do not make me count as if you are one. I said enter."

He moves but only because he wants to and he is curious. Hands deep in his pockets he takes on the air of nonchalant as he steps forward eyes spanning the room as he does. More pictures of people he knows but doesn't remember the names to (is that him on the far left?) and little nic-nacs cover pretty much every open space there is.

Are those lightning rods in the back opposite corners parading as hat racks?

"So are we gonna play a game of guess who? Or are you going to face me? Because I'm curious, and though curiosity killed the cat, I happen to have more then nine lives."

The chair turns around to reveal a scruffy looking man holding open a file folder with his name on it like its some sort of book to read. Although he doesn't look very threatening sporting a bathrobe there's something about the man that sets him off balance for a moment. But in merely takes him a moment to collect himself once more.

"Well champ I don't remember ever meeting you and you look a bit old to be one of my investments so color me yellow and call me curious!"

He sets the folder down gingerly on the desk leaving it open to page he had been reading.

"I go by Chuck nowadays, but I have many many names. Some I approve and others I don't. But I would think you would recognize me son. Why don't you pull up a seat? We have _much_ to talk about."

Almost as if by some switch he knows who the man is and he takes a moment to glare and scowl before smiling. His eyes flash a bright yellow as he hooks a finger over his shoulder.

"Well old man as it seems to be I do have plans. While I'm sure catching up on the good times would have been fun I think I'm gonna scram! Send you a post card?"

He's turning before he even gets a face to face reply. The doors slam shut in front of his face just as he makes it to the edge of the room. Something in the air snaps in tension and he visibly has to refrain from shivering.

"Do not turn your back on me when I speaking to you. Do I make myself clear? In your position you are in no place for such disrespect."

Although his voice is deceivingly calm he is not dumb enough to miss the vast threat within every word. Begrudgingly he clenches his fists before cooling his temper and sashaying back around. Grinning a prize winning smile at the man he had once claimed as Father. His eyes are hard and swirling behind the cool iris's Azazel can see unbending wrath flowing.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Reluctantly the demon nods, "Yes."

"Yes _what_? Stand straight and face me."

He turns on order straightening his back up like a well groomed soldier does on command. The eyes looking back at him are piercing.

"Yes Sir."

A nod for his proper response and a finger pointing at the seat in front of the desk.

"Now sit."

He does as he's told and briefly wonders if he's doing so out of his own will or out of an order to do so. There is no answer to his internal question offered forth so he is left to assume it is a bit of both. Fingers drum along the arm rests of the leather wrapped chair as Chuck stares ahead at his son. Azazel smiles in kind.

"So is that file my detention record because I can make no promises about its accuracy in the mid 1600s. That is still blurry for me now."

For his troubles he gets a ghost of a smile on the mans features before him and he takes it as a winning lotto ticket. Chuck sighs as he leans back in his chair and drums his fingers now on his stomach.

"Azazel. I honestly don't know what to do at this point."

"Meaning?"

"Silence boy. Meaning that I would have thought you would have learned after your first grounding. Considering you were still meant to be continued punished and I allowed you to do as you wanted I thought that maybe you would have grown a bit more however now I see I was wrong. You have always been been on of my most troublesome kids among your flight group and I can only blame myself for not spanking you more as a fledgling."

He goes silent for a moment and Azazel takes the moment to jump in for himself to simply test his waters.

"If your talking about those special children, Dad, come on! I didn't mean anything by it! It's all fun and games until someone's feelings get hurt so I am sorry.."

Chuck raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Azazel heed my warning now before you do something that will not benefit you in the slightest. In this file I have _everything_ you have been up to in the last-well since you've been created-and yes that includes the 1600s but we will not even _begin_ to divulge into that mess. You killed Mary Winchester even after I explicitly said she was not to be touched, fed Sam your blood which is beyond disgusting, you took control of their father when that was the only parent they had left for them and while he was not the greatest he was still something, honestly this goes on and on! You have made your way around and have been very busy!"

He shook his head, "Mary was just a bit of bad luck! Wrong place wrong time!"

"She is _dead_ Azazel! I leave you and yours to your own with one order, do not interfere with events to come! Last time I checked feeding an infant your blood and killing his mother is interference!"

Azazel shrugged, "Water under the bridge though? Right? I mean those boys turned out alright! Wouldn't call them okay, not even good, but they're alright!"

Chuck shook his head in exasperation that could have held a touch of fondness under it as well but there was no one looking close enough. The fallen grinned at him brightly.

"Azazel...You are..."

He flipped through pages among pages shaking his head as he did so. Curiosity killed the cat though as the demon leaned forward to peer into his own file. Leave it to dad to up and leave the carnival but still have records on all the participants.

"First with your stunts as a Grigori which is another thing we won't get into."

He shrugged; all he had was good memories.

"Then you kill all those people and contact your brother when you know he was grounded to his room for what he had done!"

Another page.

"Planning on leading a demon army to fight alongside the Apocalypse that is not meant to be happening but heck I'll see where it goes from here."

More pages.

"Honestly some of the things you've gotten into fluster me to the point that I don't know whether to be worried about it or amused by it!"

"Dad there is so much you don't even know!"

That turned the table. Chuck looked up quickly his eyes blazing. Azazel grinned but there was no humor behind it. Maybe he should have kept it together.

"Humor me then son! We are going to have lots of time to spend together from here on out! Tell me what it is that you think I should know!"

"I do have plans though-"

"Oh yes and those plans include all that follows; You will give me your sword, not your blade Azazel, but your sword as a Grigori. You will release your ties to the demons and your special children and return their souls to me. In fact all the souls in your possession I want them back. Your arsenal of weapons you travel with will be given over. You will return to your room where you will stay until further notice. The only reason you will step a single _foot_ outside of that door is to run errands for me or to freshen up. There will be no talking to the outside world, no use of your powers, no alcohol, no communications-if you get bored we can always talk son there is much to catch up on-no tricks, no summoning, no leaving unless I tell you so, and no weapons."

Chuck smiled at him this time with a bright grin of his own that just goes to show that certain traits can be passed down from parent to child. He raised a hand and waved his fingers. However, Azazel was too awestruck to move at the moment as he simply sat there mouth agape staring at his father in trepidation.

That was-UNFAIR!

He's not a saint and he won't act like one nor say he is but that's a bit much.

"Azazel we can do this the easy way or the hard way; Souls and Weapons. Now."

Reluctantly he threw himself up from his seat and leaned over the table throwing his hand out to meet his fathers in the middle pouting because of the unfairness. Chuck merely raised an eyebrow but made no move to comment as a light began to glow in the midst of their hands. Orbs traveled from the fallen 'grounded' angel's palm into the hand of the Father.

More then he had thought there would be, clearly.

" _Azazel!_ "

Reaching for assorted places on his body he pulled an array of weapons free.

An M22, and an M23.

12 grenades.

6 throwing knives.

4 short blades.

7 ninja stars.

2 unused cartridges of machine gun bullets.

An angel blade.

And an angel dagger.

Chuck raised an eyebrow at the pile of growing weapons on his desk. Not even he had thought that there would be this much-where did he hide it all?

"Sword Azazel."

And last but not least one Grigori Sword. Taking it all in for a moment at all the fun toys he had just lost Azazel pouted petulantly. Chuck swept them into a box that he placed on a cabinet next to his desk.

"You will get these back when you are ungrounded."

"How long?"

Chuck gave him _that_ look that all parents seem to have in their own arsenals.

"When I have decided its been long enough! Go to your room."

He didn't get much of a choice in the matter as his father waved a hand at him sending him along anyway. Chuck closed the file with a shake of his head and opened the filing cabinet next to him to put it away.

For all of their sakes they would just leave the topic of the 1600s alone.

* * *

 **So! Just a new thing I'm doing!**

 **Where do angels, fallen or not, go when they die? They go to their dad's house of course! Chuck may have left heaven but that does not mean he hasn't been keeping tabs on the Angels.**

 **So who should be next? Anyone at all!**


	2. The ('Pagan') Messenger

**Cocopeppy: same to you! Thanks so much for the suggestions! YAHH! :D**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: (Stares straight at you)**

 **Robin0203: LOL I did! I do plan on including OC's too! :D**

 **Nyph: I have a CAAAASSSS! YEAH! I gotchu! :P**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: Thank you! It definitely would have, wouldn't it!**

 **Ooshaboosha: Long time no hear! OMG! How have you been! Totally have those down!**

 **Reading-Stories-Only: I gotchu! :D**

 **Guest(s): (1)Totally gotchu on Cas! (2)Hehe Gabe! Poor Gabe! (3) Azrael will definitely make an appearance!**

 **Princess Aziza: Long time no hear! How are you! LOL I got a Cas one in the works and definitely have the others too! :D**

 **MistySummerNights: Thank you so much! Your Awesome too! Totally!**

* * *

There's something strange about dying, especially by the hand of someone whom you had only ever trusted. Honestly he had not walked in that fight with a breath on the wind of winning but there was still hope to be had.

Besides at this point there was nothing left to lose in his opinion.

Might as well go out with a bang right?

He rubbed at his chest absentmindedly as if feeling for the hole that he was sure to be there and was admittedly shocked when he felt no such dent in his body. He was whole in every meaning of the word.

That gave him the time to look around at the strange place he had been transported to. No one knew where angels went when they died, not even the Archangels knew that detail, it was not to say that he hoped that Dad had thought that far ahead but then again.

Stellar job with his kids so far, right?

He doesn't let himself expect too much at this point.

Eyes flit around the room looking for anything that he might recognize. They stand still on a picture hanging on the wall of a boy with longer hair but the same color as his own riding on the back of some sort of giant animal that the humans might call mythological.

Unicorns.

Best creations ever.

It was the second picture that had his attention though; same kid in this one but this time he was sprawled out in a giant mud puddle with the beautiful beast looking suspiciously smug about something.

No one had that picture.

No one save his Father and he guessed Michael may have a copy somewhere in that back room to his office that he doesn't allow anyone else to enter.

He lets his eyes move around even more trying to place his position in the world.

A muddy pair of boots at the door.

Some jackets hanging on a few hooks by the door.

There was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink and a herd of used mugs on the counter next to it in the small kitchen down the hall in the other end of the room.

An old worn couch stood center in the room in the right corner was a glass case of random objects most of which were not of this world.

A large television was in front of the couch with a connecting media center. Cans of pop and empty food containers were on the cabinet housing the TV.

There was staircase that lead to the upper levels of the House that he felt was probably way bigger on the inside then it looked like it was on the out. A gentle creaking in the ceiling above him made his head snap upwards to look as if he expected something to come through it.

Turning back around he gazed up at the cracked double doors of the study he had appeared in front of.

"Enter Gabriel."

His eyebrows met in confusion.

Moving forward he pushed a door open with a single hand and peered inside.

It was just as he thought it was; The Study. A large wooden desk was the center point of the room with everything else arranged around it. A few lamps were on illuminating the various sheets of paper scattered over the top of the great desk leaving no piece uncovered by it.

More pictures scattered around the wall and a few groups shots were framed on the desk.

"Sit."

"Now I'm not one to take orders from people I don't know."

The person demanding actions from him was seated in the large leather bound chair facing the other way. He could vaguely make out the top of a head of messy curls and a opened file folder being read like a book by the other in front of him.

"You are in no position for that type of tone. I told you to sit so do so."

Gabriel found himself moving but not on his own accord. It was as if his legs had been told to do something and they were following their command to the 'T'. He pulled the chair out in front of the desk and took a seat as requested (read: ordered).

But he tried to make it seem as if he had done it because he wanted to and not because this unknown man had ordered him to.

It didn't work in his favor but he chose to ignore that too.

"This seat is pretty comfortable so I think I'll stay a while!"

There was a snort before the chair turned around to reveal the unknown figure behind this entire thing.

Gabriel's eyes went wide.

"Dad?"

Chuck heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand down his face. Azazel had done some pretty outlandish things but he was no where near as creative as Gabriel was when he applied himself to his cause.

"Gabriel, now as the youngest of your brothers I allowed you to get away with a lot of mischief so your behavior is something I can only blame on myself. But this, _this_ , this is even pushing my boundaries."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair and grinned despite the stern look on the others face.

"Dad! Archangel of Justice? I'm just doing my you-given job! And adding some things to make it amusing for myself."

"You gave a man Koro Gabriel, _Koro_. Please tell me where any sort of _'justice'_ is being given in that?"

The trickster Archangel frowned slightly. While he had seen the humor in it is was clear as day, that dad was decidedly not seeing the same humor he had been seeing at the time and many weeks after the fact was a very bad thing.

"Oh ho, and there's more! You see this file I have here? This is of all your actions in the passed decade or so. You know, your one of the little few I actually had to start a new file for? And then I get a phone call from Odin! Gabriel, I was more than fine with you going around and playing with his son but there has to be a line drawn! It did not bother me when you went to join those pagains but when you had the audacity to call yourself a _god_!"

He threw the file down open still on the desk in front of him and leaned forward on his elbows. Lightning cracked agaisnt the starry night without a single cloud in the sky to produce any sort of weather. Yep, being a son of a God who's only real rule that he actually enforced was _'You shall have no other gods before Me'_ (They had been sure to include that in the _'What to do to Not piss off the Old Man'_ book of guidelines to a happy, successful life-More commonly known as The Bible).

"That's not even the tip of the iceburg with you though is it? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you over my desk and spank you until your butt is a nice rosey firetruck red and the sting haunts your actions for the next decade to come!"

"Come on! Teenage rebellion? Finding my own path? Escaping the never ending torment that was my older brothers and their need to constantly rip each others throats out! Take your pick and we can set up another get together in the future and I can be on my way!"

Chuck stared at the Archangel before him hard, his first, one of his first. If he were to have any true children other than Jesus (he's just happy that he got that kid off the planet before he hit his teenage years-may have _moved on_ as an adult but in Enochian time he was still merely a child-He briefly wonders in this same moment how everything would have played out of Jesus had given him a big 'N.O!' when he had been told about the plan as to what was going to happen to him) it would probably be the Archangels.

"I will warn you once about your tone Gabriel. Do not use such disrespect when addressing me again, do you understand me?"

They stared at each other for a long time challenging the others resolve. It was never a good idea to challenge God so when Gabriel looked away first it was not surprising in the slightest.

"Yes..."

"Yes what? Speak clearly."

"Yes Sir."

Chuck nodded sitting back in his chair again and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand in a very human like gesture. Gabriel watched him closely.

He was many things but unobservant was not one of them.

"Sorry?"

Even he knew it was pathetic. His Dad shared the same sentiment if one was judging such things by the look he had just received in return.

"Look I promise never to do it again, you yelled at me, I pretended to shit my pants in fear of your wrath, we're good so let's call it a day? Why keep kicking the cow?"

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? It always managed get him into more trouble then it was worth sometimes. Chuck looked at him during a long pause and promptly pushed his chair back making to stand up. Gabriel's eyes widened in alarm as he too backed his seat up to match his father's movements.

"What did I just say!"

"Dad! No! Dad! I'm sorry! I'll keep it down! I'm sorry!"

Now he knew his dad was not the easy type when it came to parenting (Spare the rod spoil the child came from somewhere people-You think Luci had been crying so hard in that lonesome little cage because it hurt when he crashed landed? Yeah, no.) but it did help their cause when they could gain that kicked puppy look and knew how to trip that 'Unconditional Love' thing that he always had going on.

"See that you do Gabriel. I will not warn you again."

He nodded savoring the in the knowledge that he would be able to sit comfortably for another day to come. Chuck instead sighed as he gazed down at the open file before him.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel...I knew you would be nothing but trouble!"

He flipped a page.

"Just Desserts is a nice title considering your endeavors afterwards, wouldn't you agree? This is simply an abuse of your power Gabriel."

Another page flipped.

"And messing with the Winchesters? Honestly how many times have I told you guys that they were off limits! You trapped them in your own alternate dimension? You killed Dean Winchester over 50 times! Nearly drove his brother crazy! Egging on your older brothers! Gabriel!"

"Dad come on! A different way everytime and that douche nozzle deserved every single second!"

Chuck glared at him sternly and the Archangel lost the grin that had crossed his face and wisely pressed his lips together.

He turned another page.

"Gabriel this is something I would expect from a fledgling! Are you a fledgling? Do I need to pull out the training pads for flight and the pull-ups and such? Because fledglings need such things."

He watched his son go a crimson red in the face and shake his head looking down at his lap.

"Now I understand that your cause for running away was a just one and while I do not particularly care for the fact that you hide yourself from Me it is something I can overlook."

He waved his hand as if waving it away.

"But this... Gluttony...Lust...Messing with the two people whom I specifically said were to be left alone..That is something I cannot overlook. And I won't even start on the whole 'calling yourself a god' thing."

Chuck closed the large bulging folder and set it in the center of his desk as he crossed his arms and leaned back once more.

"Gabriel you are grounded until further notice. No Powers, No snapping, no girls, and no candy."

"But Dad-"

"I am not finished. You wish to act like a spoiled fledgling then you will be treated as such, you will have a bedtime at nine o'clock. No snacks. No late night fridge raids. Straight to bed."

Gabriel admittedly whined, "How loooong!"

Chuck glowered at him, "Until I say otherwise, little boy."

He chose to ignore the groan released from his statement.

"We have dinner together at Seven Sharp, if you know what's good for you then you won't be late-"

"We?"

"You were not the first Gabriel."

He raised his eyes upwards to where the creaking in the ceiling had been heard.

"Come down here."

In a flash another appeared in the room. Gabriel stared at the fallen and the fallen stared right back. Chuck watched them both carefully.

"Azazel."

"Gabriel."

There was a bout of silence that Chuck claimed as his own within a second.

"Now that you two have seen each other you will both return to your rooms. If I so much as hear a peep from either of you it will be on your heads."

They both nodded knowing not to push their father when he was like this and he sent them both on their way with a flick of his hand. The ceiling creaked above him rather loudly.

"DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

Only those two would take it upon themselves to challenge him only a moment after the fact. He sighed as he reached over and put the file away.

There was another coming and he had a good feeling as to who it was going to be.

* * *

 **LOL! So Gabriel and Azazel in one place together! Is Chuck punishing them, or himself? What sort of trouble can those two get up to? If they can get along that is! Poor Gabe!**

 **So who's next? Balthazar? Anna? Samandriel? Anyone who I did not mention because there is soooo many of them?**


	3. My lovely daughter

**Robin0203: Totally! Got them in the works!**

 **Cutecookielove: your wish is my command!**

 **Guest: He's so cute! DONE!**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: Totally! I just started them too!**

 **Guest: I have a chapter for him! And a few where he and others get into trouble! Chuck has his work cut out for him!**

 **OfPensAndPencils: THANKS**

 **Nobodythestormcrow: I gotcha! Not really a fan of her but I hope I can do some justice!**

 **Redzak:LOL not telling! But I totally have a chapter for him too!**

 **AN:Thanks so much for everyone who commented! You're all so awesome!**

* * *

When they first became aware they looked around silently in surprise. After assessing the room rather quickly they looked down at their own body.

Flexing their hand in front of their face and patting down their chest, stomach, and hips.

It was a great feeling after being noticeably disintegrated.

After a long moment the noise in the room drew their attention to the other two occupants they had not seen on their first look around. Both were reclining back on the worn old couch in front of the shining television but whatever it was they had been watching was completely forgotten at the arrival of their new house mate.

Gabriel went slack jawed.

Azazel hummed under his breath.

"Anna?"

She raised her eyebrows as she peered at the others; an Archangel and A Fallen sitting side by side as if nothing in the world was wrong and they could be as close as chummy friends could be. She opened her mouth as if to speak but found it dry. Licking her lips she tried again only to cough out small bits of ash.

Third time was the trick though and she was proud to be able to hear the sound of her own voice. Even if it sounded painful even to her own ears as well.

"G..Gabriel? Azazel?"

Before she could get an answer from either of them a voice called for her from within the other room that was right in front of her.

Or behind as she had to turn around.

It was a voice that she recognized and one that she dreaded all in the same moment.

"Anael, come."

Gabriel was on his feet in an instant feeling slightly protective in a way he hadn't felt for anyone let alone his sister in many many decades. He grabbed her shoulder gently as she made to move inside the office when her own curiosity won out the fight for survival.

"Dad she didn't do anything!"

There was a man sitting behind a great desk in the room she was called into. His scruffy beard was well trimmed and he had nearly the same eyes of the brother who had killed her. But his voice! It was like the rolling thunders and the powerful seas all in one. So much raw power and wrath and love all in one sound.

He looked first at the Archangel and then at her.

"Leave us Gabriel."

"Dad!"

"You will not be told again."

"Don't punish he-"

He was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. The eyes that had been peering up at them softly blazed in fury.

"Do not think you can tell me what I can or what I cannot do child. Now leave us or we can add more time to your own punishment if you so wish it."

Gabriel shut his mouth rather quickly and if she didn't know any better she would say he had actually blushed a bit as he ducked his head in forced submission. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort as he turned and walked from the room.

"Close the door on your way out son."

He reached back to grab at the handle and she found herself alone with the very same man she had seen at her first breath and the same man who she had left all those eons ago.

He gestured for her to take a seat and she did with no protest whatsoever.

"Anael Anael Anael...Or should I call you Anna?"

She shudder at the tone he used. There was no doubts that he was not happy at the moment and she was the main reason why. His eyes were steely as he looked at her waiting for her inner turmoil to silence itself.

She blushed.

"Do you remember that day? As well as I do?"

There was many things she remembered now.

"I remember feeling my precious little daughter tear out her own grace as she allowed herself to fall from her home."

Oh..That...

She could understand why he would be angered at that.

"And then to ensure that she would not perish I gave her a soul to be reborn as a human child as I gathered up her shredded grace in hopes to return it someday. Do you know how worried I was? Watching as complete strangers raised My little girl? Watching but never allowed to interfere as you lived through pain and heartbreak, triumph and success. When you broke your arm at the age of ten for being reckless or when you contracted the chicken pox at the age of thirteen. Do you know how much I longed to take you into my arms and make sure you knew everything would be okay?"

He tossed a thin file out on the desk in front of him.

"Other than your little stunt with the Winchester Mother after gaining your grace back you are a completely spotless record!"

She shifted in her seat nervously. Even if she knew deep in the back of her mind that this was her father and there was no real reason to be this frightened of him she couldn't stop the flinch before it happened.

He raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Are you frightened of me?"

She looked down silently.

"Anna, that was a question. Are you frightened of me?"

Tentatively she nodded refusing to make the eye contact he tried to make with her. Sighing she heard more then saw him lean forward on his desk. But she definitely felt the hand that caressed the side of her cheek as he turned her head up to look at him.

Chuck smiled at her warmly.

"Anna, have I ever given you a reason to fear me?"

She shook her head as best she could feeling comfort when he rubbed a thumb over her cheek.

"Then why do you fear me so now? I may not be happy but I will never intentionally willingly harm you. You are my daughter. My beautiful daughter whom I have missed so so much. I am not happy with you at the moment but that does not mean you should be fearful."

He smiled at her until she returned it shyly.

"However, for worrying me as you had, you are hereby grounded for one whole year."

She nodded again but found herself unable to look down with his hand still holding her tenderly.

The thumb rubbed her cheek again, "But I'm awfully glad to have you back my little princess."

She smiled at the name she had not been called in such a long time. She could remember times, flashing passed her eyes like a silent movie reel, when she would swing from his hands as he walked through creation or when he would lift her up to sit on his shoulders as they played together in the gardens twirling and spinning as he laughed along with her.

The good times.

The seat he sat in creak'd as he moved it backwards rising to his feet. She stood as he circled around the desk.

"You understand why you are being punished?"

She nodded, "Yes Father."

He smiled as he gave a single inclination of the head and opened his arms to her.

"Good. Now come give me a hug because it's been far too long since I've gotten to hold you in my arms and I intend to slowly get all those times that I should have back in the next coming year we will be spending a lot of time together."

She smiled then meeting him half way and burying herself into his chest. He chuckled at her nuzzling into him and wrapped his arms around her softly pulling her in closer.

He was as she remembered him.

Warm and strong. He enveloped her in his arms, an extension of his glory that cascaded around her like a thick warm blanket. Covering her in his love and protection. He smelled of pine trees and whiskey and it was everything she had ever missed.

She smiled into him as she felt him press a kiss to her head and a hand run down the back of her red hair.

"And another thing! Father? Since when have you ever called me father? I am not that formal and you know it!"

She giggled into his chest burrowing under his chin.

"I missed you daddy."

He smiled above her head. Oh she was most definitely grounded but he was also awful glad to have her back into his care once more.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

* * *

 **So I have Castiel's chapter in the making and I have written it like a hundred times! Who do you wanna see though? Besides Cas of course lol! I wanna make his special!**


	4. Well this is a surprise

It was a welcoming sight that when he opened his eyes to look around it was not the sterile white walls of his sister workroom that greeted him. There was no metal chair, in it's place was a couch. No tools and buzzing drills. No straps and mouth guard.

No pain and no fear.

Only curiosity.

He had never been in this room before and everything looked so interesting.

It made him want to look around and see everything. Touch everything and feel it.

Admittedly he did in fact scream when hands grabbed him under the arms and lifted him from the floor. Something soft rubbed against his legs as he was pulled into someones arms and rested on their hip.

"Well I can honestly say that seeing you was an unexpected but welcome surprise."

He had never had the opportunity to meet the man behind the voice but it was exactly as others had said it was like. Chuck smiled at the small fledgling turning on his heel and walking back up the stairs.

He passed Anna's room and Gabriel's. There was movement in Azazel's but so long as he wasn't causing trouble then he'd let it go (meaning it would definitely be something he investigated the following day) the lightweight of the young boy on his hip was not something that he had bared in a long time but it was something that he was finding he missed more than he thought he would.

"Your still a bit young to actually have anything to be upset with you over, despite the fact that you left Heaven when you know that it is not permitted until you are old enough to wield a blade on your own but that is something we can look passed."

Chuck jiggled his arm a bit and shot the fledgling a grin as he reached out for the door handle of the master bedroom.

"But have no fear little Samandriel. When Michael was your age there was little I could do to keep him in one place. Despite what he might try to tell you he was the first leash child."

The little boy looked up at him in surprise, "You know my name?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow at him and halted in his movements.

"Of course I know your name! I know the names of every single one of your brothers and sisters."

Samandriel looked down shyly feeling bad about thinking such things about his father. His chest rumbled as the man chuckled under his breath.

"Don't think that just because I never met you that I do not know you."

It was Chuck's turn to feel bad though. Before everything had...happened...He used to make it a point to visit the fledglings. He'd play with them and tell them stories. In fact the first few batches He'd raised personally. Once someone gets that feeling of raising a child it just doesn't go away.

"Perhaps I should be in trouble instead. I should have visited you and I hadn't and for that I am sorry."

Samandriel let out a sound as he was pressed to his Father's chest and the man fell backwards onto his bed.

"I see us spending lots of time together in the near future though."

The fledgling wasn't really sure how to respond to that and so he simply stuck to silence. Chuck leaned back into his pillows lightly finally getting a good look at the little one in his lap. He frowned when he noticed the little blood beads on his temple and adjusted his grip to look closer.

"What are those?"

Samandriel took a breath as a hand brushed his hair back gently. He watched as his dad's eyebrows met in concern as he dabbed at one of the beads gently with the tip of his finger. It healed instantly but did nothing to stall is growing curiosity. He looked down at the small angel again with the same question on his lips.

"Samandriel?"

He bit his lip in fear at being reprimanded for something he had no control over. Chuck's lips evened out into a thin line as he watched the young agnel waiting patiently until he knew the other would break. Eventually Samandriel dropped his gaze and licked his little lips.

"Th..They're from.."

"From what?"

"Naomi."

Chuck's eyes blazed in anger for a mere moment but quickly toned down as he did not want to frighten the child next to him.

"Has your sister been experimenting again? Honestly, I've told her once, I've told her a thousand times!"

He ran a finger over each hole and they healed away instantly at the touch.

"Well I'll just have to have a word with that one and you, you will get the chance to be the fledgling you were meant to be the first time around. Pancakes in the morning? I know Gabriel would enjoy that."


	5. You did what because if Celine Dion?

The first thing he did when appearing within the home was reach down at the hole that should be going straight through his abdomin that would be left from where that little twat Castiel stabbed him in the back.

Had it not been quite so literally true he would have laughed at it.

Sighing harshly the blonde turned their attention around to peer around the room. The sound of soft footfalls running down the hall behind them had them turning again. A little boy with blonde hair came running right passed them and into an office they had not seen before.

Someone yelled from down the hall and was instantly silenced.

"Come in."

They eyeballed the doorway sceptically before stepping in the door and walking inside.

A desk was standing right before them when they entered littered with child drawn pictures and coloring untinsils. The chair behind it was facing the other direction but he could see the top of a man's head and he knew that it was someone he recognized.

He stood somewhat awkwardly.

After a moment the chair turned to reveal a man with curly hair and a trimmed beard. There was something about the man he recognized but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. The kid who had ran passed him sat on the man's right leg smiling happily.

"Alfie why don't you go play with your brothers?"

The fledgling shook his head latching onto one of the man's hands.

"But I wanna stay with you."

He watched as the man stared into the boys eyes and slowly but surely lost the near silent competition between the two of them. Conceding to the boy he wrapped a hand around his belly and pulled him further into his side.

"Very well. Balthazar why don't you take a seat?"

That startled him. How did this man-"

"I would think I would recognize my own son."

He fell back into the seat that he had hoped was behind him. Eyes wide and mouth slack Balthazar stared at the man claiming to be his father.

"Dad?"

The other nodded their head and reached for a file sitting on the desk in front of them.

"Want to tell me what your grand reason was for changing the course of history in unsinking the Titanic?"

Balthazar opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and then shrugged.

"Have you heard that you-aweful Celine Dion song? Why wouldn't you do anything in your power to be rid of that?"

Chuck stared at the british angel for a long while trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"Let me see if I get this straight. You unsank the Titanic, something that you knew would change the flow of time after I have told you time and time again to leave be, because you did not like a song made for it?"

Balthazar nodded silently, "Of course!"

"And you couldn't just, I don't know, avoid the song?"

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"And what of the weapons you took? I know that you have Lucifer's Staff of Light and Michael's other sword. Raphael's bow and quiver and Gabriel's horn. Castiel's daggers. What of those?"

Yep he really had nothing for that one. He was honestly just taking advantage of the crisis that had unfolded in Heaven. He really hadn't needed all those weapons. Chuck was watching him waiting for an answer but the stern look he was trying to maintain was being negated by the fledgling sitting on his lap moving his fingers this way and that.

Sighing the man closed the file on his desk and looked down at the small fledgling in his lap moving his fingers as the boy opened his hand and laid his small hand on top of his palm closing his hand around the small hand. The little angel giggled softly.

"Balthazar I am going to be straight with you. I can tell you what sort of excitement your going to be having in the next few...Oh let's say years...You are going to return all the weapons you took from the Armory. And then you will go and retrieve Virgil from the alternate dimension you trapped him in. "

Chuck looked up from the fledgling in his lap.

"Then you fix what it is you have changed. Fate had a fit when you pulled that stunt and I'm putting my foot down. And considering I cannot trust you to not act like you are a fledgling then I'll cut out the middle man and treat you as one. You will return here when you have completed your given tasks and you will stay under my roof until I tell you otherwise."

He stood from his seat pulling the fledgling up onto his hip as he did. Walking around the side of his desk Chuck motioned for him to come forward. Balthazar looked around for anyone who might see what was about to happen. He was out of his seat in the next moment meeting his Father half way.

The fledgling made a noise of annoyance as he was smooshed between the two of them and reached out to push at the other. Chuck shook his head fondly looking over at the small fledgling as he released his other son from an embrace.

"Samandriel I am allowed to hug the others, not just you, little one."


	6. Suicide bombers are not cool guys!

He rubs at his chest in surprise as he arrives sitting in an empty chair at a table set for five. He looked confused at the food that appears on the table and the achingly familiar voice calling out for others to come to the table for meal time.

Feet come running down the stairs and a squeal from the hall alerts him to the presence of others.

A shadow crests the doorway and he looks over in alarm.

"Oren?"

Gasping he shoots from the seat he appeared seated in taking a few steps backwards in shock. He'd felt it when he'd been killed. Everyone had felt it! After it was not everyday an Archangel killed an Archangel. Yellow eyes shined from behind the shoulder of the fledgling on the Archangel's back and a red head peeked out from the other side in curiosity.

Fear made him stumble back into another's body behind him. There was a stumbling sound and he turned quickly to see a familiar man stumbling to keep the piled eggs together on the plate he held up in his left hand.

"Woah kiddo! Careful!"

His eyes widen at the voice. He hadn't heard that voice since he had been a small toddling fledgling hanging onto his brothers robes and hands. He'd been especially playful with Raphael. His position in Heaven had been that of a doctor so it comes to no surprise how close he had been to The Healer growing up.

There were few that had known how the Archangel really was. On the outside to the public view he was tough and war-hardened. A force to reckon with just as any Archangel would be. But in private, behind closed doors, Raphael was the kindest angel he had ever met. He'd let the healer fledglings play train; wrapping bandages around his arms and head. He'd sweep the little ones up playfully and throw them above his head until they shrieked with frightful laughter.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his memories and he looked up nervously.

"Gabriel, take the eggs and put them on the table please. Oren and I will grab what's left in the kitchen."

His tone left no room for argument as he motioned for the other to follow as he turned. Oren had no choice in the matter as his legs moved on their own towards the kitchen.

Stepping inside he feels someone walk up behind him.

"You need a haircut."

Someone's running their fingers through his hair and he licks his lips nervously.

"Fa..Father?"

A hum comes from behind and fingers leave his hair be as the man behind him walks around to look him in the eyes.

"Now normally I would greet you in the office but seeing as you showed up right at breakfast and I can't seem to remember you doing anything worthy of truly being punished for-if we chose to ignore the fact that you killed yourself- then I think we can both come to the agreement that we can let it all go, you can be grounded for—oh lets say a few months—for scaring me like you had. Deal? Deal."

Before he can get a word in a plate is pushed into his hands.

"Welcome home son."

Chuck turns to pick up the plate of toast on the counter fully expecting his son to have already left for the table, however as he turns he sees that Oren is exactly where he had left him and so he sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are we Father? Where did you go? Where did I go?"

Chuck wraps an arm around the angel's shoulders as he turns them in the direction of the dining room.

"Questions? That's fine I got answers. Okay; We are in my house, I came down to Earth, and You came back to me."

Oren nodded taking the information in as best as he could without disrupting the flow of things that had been set up around him. Chuck set him up in a chair on his left, across from Gabriel, and set a plate down in front of him. The others watched him silently but he only had eyes for his father. Chuck met his gaze and ducked down to whisper to him personally.

"It's alright. You're home where you belong."


	7. Hands of Mercy do not hunt!

He gave death to those who wanted it, quick and painlessly, it was his passion and his job. But he did not have the same honor to say such things about his death.

Even if it was his last thing he ever did, he would ensure Castiel got what he deserved. All he was doing was trying to help and he gets killed for it! Where is the justice in that?

Breathing in harshly as his senses came back to him, he looked down at his stomach searching for the stab wound he knew to be there. When he did not see any blood gathering on his shirt he felt for the wound instead.

"You're fine Ephraim."

The voice startled him, and for the first time since he arrived in this new place he looked around. His gaze traveled over all the random knick-knacks and pictures-was that him in the one on the left?

"It is indeed you, you were an adorable fledgling, always hanging onto your older brother's leg everywhere he walked."

Ephraim remembered that. He remembered how Raphael used to be, before he lost everything, he had always been reserved and quiet but when he was alone with his students he was like a completely different angel.

He could remember times when he would play with them, he'd sweep them off their feet and into his large wings. He'd toss them into the air laughing along with them, let them wrap bandages around pretend wounds, sit them on his shoulders as he walked his rounds in the night hours, and read them stories as he put them to bed.

He missed the older brother Raphael used to be.

A hand patting his cheek draws him from his thoughts and he looks down at the man standing in front of him.

"Come on back son. We have some things we need to talk about."

He nods shyly and moves to the spot on the counter that is not taken up by the small fledgling. He knows Samandriel, they had hung out a few times in Heaven before...Before both of their demises. Leaning back on the counter crossing his arms over his chest he watches silently as his Father as he turns back to Alfie's scrapped knees.

The little one whines at the slight burning when he dabs some hydrogen peroxide on it. Chuck looks up at his youngest son and hushs him softly.

"Ephraim, you have always tried your best to do what was best for your siblings, and though you may have gone overboard on certain circumstances and I cannot fault you for that."

He remained silent as his father put a bandage on both knees before reaching up and lifting his little kid brother down from the counter. Samandriel hugged Chuck's waist, he laid a hand on the boy's head ruffling the soft hair, before running off to undoubtedly get into more trouble.

Chuck shook his head fondly at the boy as he scampered off before turning back to his just arrived son. Ephraim eye balled him nervously finding all thoughts of revenge on Castiel suddenly gone. He moved to stand before the angel motioning for him to sit up.

"Come on, you keep messing with the area where the blade went in, so up you get, let me take a look."

Ephraim moved back as his father gave him a look that told him that his statement was not of the question type so he scooted up to sit himself on the counter much like his young brother just had.

"Back to what I was saying however, going after humans despite how distressed you feel they are is not only out of your job classification and an abuse of your power. What would Raphael say if he knew you were using his teachings for such things? Let alone attempting to use your special abilities on your own brother. That is not something I can so easily let go, you know right from wrong Ephraim and you know going after your brothers or sisters without them being so mortally wounded is wrong."

A hand under his chin had him looking up once more, making eye contact with his father that he could not break despite his wanting to do so.

"So that means you must be punished. Ephraim you are grounded until further notice. Confined to this house with restrictive use of your grace until I deem you responsible enough to use it freely once more. Do you understand?"

Ephraim nodded silently and his Father smiled patting his cheek, "Good. Now let me see."

Chuck motioned for the angel to lift his shirt and Ephraim did just that hoping to do anything he could to get back on his Father's good graces. Chuck bent down to look at the area his son's wound had been located and felt around waiting for any soft of reactions, good or bad.

There was nothing that caught his attention that would be out of place but he poked around just to be sure.

A smile crossed his features when his son squirmed under his hands. He looked upwards slyly and scratched at his son's belly for a moment or two enjoying the way he bit his lip and twisted around trying valiantly to repress the giggles that so wanted to break free. He get him to open up eventually, and they had plenty of time to get there, but he relented for now.

"Just as I said it was. Your fine," Chuck moved back to allow his child to pull his shirt back down and hop from the counter before snaking an arm around his shoulders and leading him from the room, "Now, come, seeing as you'll be here for the near future you it would probably be best to alert the others."

Ephraim turned to look at his Father in confusion; others?

He chuckled, "You did not think you were the only one, did you? I'm sure Oren will be happy to see you again."


	8. Seriously? Enough is enough!

Chuck was at his wits end.

He stood in front of his desk, arms crossed, and tapping his foot. Honestly, where in his children's (questionable) right minds did they ever think it was okay to become suicide bombers?

Now, Chuck knew the circumstances and everything that had been going on for them during such thoughts but they were not idiots.

Although at this point even he was beginning to question that; perhaps they were in fact idtiots.

There was a flash as he appeared in the room before him, looking around in surprise and confusion, Chuck cleared his throat gaining his son's attention.

"Constantine, you and me, we are going to have a very long talk young man!"

Constantine stumbled forward as fingers closed around his ear and pull him forward. He yelped at the tugging on his ear. Chuck marched him to a chair in his office, not caring which one it was, and sat him down into it forcibly by a grip on his shoulder.

He looked up at his father nervously as he could feel the anger rolling from him in waves.

Chuck reeled a hand back and let it fly.

Constantine yelped again when a hand smacked him upside the head.

"What in my name were you thinking!"

There was no answer that would appease his father at this point in time, and he didn't dare say anything that would anger him even more! He was not that dumb! So Constantine was left with the only option of attempting to look away in shame under his Father's heated glare and even that option was taken from him when a hand reached out and held his chin in place.

"No, you will look at me while we are talking."

Constantine nodded as best he could and the hand was removed from his chin. Chuck backed up crossing his arms back over his chest angrily.

"You want to tell me what was running through that mind of yours when you thought it was a good idea to kill yourself!"

He shook his head apprehensively.

"Not only did you kill your brother Tyrus, you injured Gadreel, and attempted to kill Metatron!"

Constantine knew it was a bad idea but hearing him say something in a semi-defense of Metatron made him find his voice. That angered him more than it should have.

"He deserved it! My regret it not succeeding!"

Chuck pursed his lips to refrain from giving his child a severe tongue lashing for such blatant disrespect. Constantine leaned back as a finger was thrust in his face and his father leaned in closer.

"Do not think that because you look like an adult that I will not think twice about throwing you over the side of this desk and give you a spanking that you have never had before."

Admittedly he was satisfied when his son gave a gulp and nodded quickly. Satisfied, Chuck stood back up and recrossed his arms. Now Constantine would be sure to watch his tone.

He knew he was being harsh, minus that little blip, but this was not the first child of his that had gone all suicide bomber mindset on themselves and he did not have to be a happy camper about it.

"What would your brother say?"

Chuck knew how much Raphael's opinion meant to the ones he had (or once had) under his charge. He also knew that his son would not be particularly fond of the idea that his doctors were running around killing themselves, save for Flagstaff, and should Dean Winchester ever come face to face with Raphael after his son learns of his threat to his charge he knew he would personally have to intervene to ensure the hunter did not meet his demise (even if they all knew that Dean had not been in control of his actions at the time) and though Tessa was technically a Reaper she would hold the same standing in Raphael's grace as Flagstaff would.

Constantine felt smaller then he's ever felt, even when he'd been a fledgling (and he'd been a runt of a fledgling too) and so he looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry father."

Chuck sighed deeply feeling his anger draining away at the meek voice his son was using. Rubbing a hand down his face, he sighed again, this was why he could not stay this mad at his children for too long (this included Lucifer though he was a trying one) and it did him no favors that even when they messed up so massively that he still loved them so dearly.

"Costa, look at me."

It was a nickname he had not heard since he was a small runt running around getting into everything and anything. Constantine looked up at his father nervously.

"While I am not happy concerning your current stream of poor choices, extremely displeased in fact, your still my son and believe it or not I am happy to see you."

He felt his son's grace warm up at hearing such things.

"Oh believe me when I say you are still most definitely in trouble, grounded in fact, for the near future and beyond, but I am glad to have you back."

"Missed you dad."

"I know. Come here."

Constantine was out of his seat in the next moment throwing his arms around his Father. Chuck sighed bringing his own arms up to wrap around his child. He buried his face into his father's shoulder and inhaled deeply smiling to himself at the smell of creation and whiskey that always seemed to radiate from him all the time.

"There there, come on now, when you do wrong you get punished for it and you know this Costa."

He nodded into his father's shoulder, clutching at the back of his shirt.

"Costa, seeing as you'll be home here for the foreseeable future, how about we go see your brothers? Oren and Ephraim will be ecstatic to see you."

"You'll be there too, right?"

"It is my house son, so yes, I see myself being there."

Maybe they'd have a movie night and bring the family together for the night. Samandriel would love that, Gabriel would too (if anything because of the snacks they would have). Oren and Ephraim needed to get out of their rooms and hanging out in one anothers did not count no matter how much they said it did. Anna was similar to Samandriel in her reasoning.

Oh yah, movie night sounds like a plan.


	9. God has Healed

**Its been a long time! BUT I'M HERE MY LOVES! I'M HERE!**

 **Lots of crazy things have happened in the last couple weeks, but its all good now and things are starting to get better, IE, I'm back my loves!**

 **Happy belated christmas and new years! And thank you so much for sticking by me!**

* * *

Being blown to pieces by one's younger brother is not good for the pride.

And a younger brother over half his age to boot is honestly embarrassing but he'll digress.

Raphael looked around the room silently, peering at the pictures on the walls and recognized a few of them. It was disheartening that he didn't recognize more but he swore he would get better at it. There was a presence in the house he resides in now that he recognizes greatly but he cannot place a name to, not yet anyway.

"Raphael, I did not approve when Lucifer attempted to usurp me so I do not understand how you would think I would approve you to do it."

He spun at the voice confused as to who would know his name and dare call it out in such a way.

"Chuck Shurley?"

The surprise that crossed his features at seeing the prophet and in such a circumstance was something of the genuine nature. Chuck is seated at his office desk where most of his more interesting books came to life. Raphael may not be the most attentive when it came to his charges on the Earth, especially in this day and age but he did pay more attention then he is given credit for.

"Yes, and no."

"What does that mean?"

He ran a hand through his curly trimmed hair and motioned for the Archangel to take a seat in the chair on the front side of his desk. Though he did not do it as an order by a mere prophet, or someone who has been masquerading as a mere prophet, but noticeably takes a seat in the chair motioned at.

"Raphael, when I say yes and no, what I mean is that yes; My name is Chuck Shurley. And No; I am not merely a prophet that you have been tasked with guarding."

It takes him a moment or two but he will always recognize that distinct spark of creation that accompanies Him everywhere he goes.

"Father?"

Chuck nods, not giving him the chance to get anything more inside the brief conversation they had been having, and cuts him off before another word escapes.

"Yes, that's me. Raphael honestly, I expected more from you."

He sits silently watching as his Father throws a folder on the desk and begins to flip through it eyes skimming over everything on the page.

"Alright, this is how we are going to do this, because there is so much in here, I'll ask if it's true and you'll tell me so. Alright?"

Raphael nods apprehensively. Would it be too difficult to try and escape this?

"Yes, Son, Yes it would. Let begin shall we? Raphael, did you or did you not give Naomi permission to begin experimenting on your siblings once more?"

"Yes."

Chuck nods moving on.

"Did you or did you not use your older brothers petty squabbles to further your own agenda?"

"Yes."

Another nod and the page is flipped.

"Did you or did you not send your little fledgling brothers and sisters into battle despite the laws in place forbidding such actions?"

"Yes."

This time he gained a heavy sigh.

"Did you or did you not attempt to usurp the Throne of Heaven from your elder brother Michael?"

"I did."

"And in doing so—despite my commandment—did you or did you not attempt to usurp My Throne? Declaring yourself the new God?"

"Yes Father."

Raphael looked down at his lap. Father had never liked such things and he had done every one of those. On top of that he had tried to replace his father with the angels, the last to do that had been Lucifer and they all knew how that ended.

"Did you or did you not plan to free your brothers from Lucifer's Cage in order to restart the Apocalypse?"

"Yes."

Chuck nodded, closed the folder, and leaned back in his chair. Raphael cannot remember a time he had ever felt so nervous, definitely not since his fledgling hood he was sure and it had been a long time since he had grown out of that era.

"Raphael. Now, while I do not like what it is you have done and trust me when I say I do not like it, I do take into consideration the fact that you were pushed into a corner and how much you have had to suffer because of the constant infighting between your older brothers. But that does not give you any sort of excuse to do the things you have done."

He leaned forward on the desk slightly, "You, young man are hereby grounded for the next-oh let's say couple hundred-millenia. It'll give you plenty of time to reflect on what it is you have done. And some much needed relaxation time—get away from everything for a while and see why it is that your younger brothers enjoyed spending so much time with you."

The third Born Archangel nodded mutely not daring to say anything that might set him off in any direction. Chuck observed him closely for a long time before he sighed again, pushing himself away from his desk, and stood from his chair in order to move around the side of the desk.

"Good. Now come here."

Chuck has his arms open awaiting to be filled by his third child. Raphael's vacated his seat at a speed he had not used in such a long time. He dives head first into his Father's cherished embrace winding his arms around his torso inorder to fold more perfectly into him.

"Be that as it may, I am awful glad to have you back."

Raphael nuzzles closer, "I missed you father."

"And I you."

Chuck holds the archangel for a long while, twisting his hips back and forth in a rhythmic soothing motion. Cupping the back of his head with a gentle hand, he scratches at his scalp tenderly.

"Would you like to see your brothers? I can think of a few who would love to see you."

"Brothers?"

"Brothers. I'm sure you would remember them; boys come on in here for a moment."

The office door opened behind him and Raphael turned just in time to see the runt of his once charges come to stand next to two of his brothers.

"Oren?"

He was still in dire need of a haircut. Never had he thought he would miss those long locks.

"Ephraim?"

His youngest Rit Zien?

"Constantine?"

That trouble maker.

They all stared at their once mentor and for always beloved brother. He's moving before he knows he is and two of the three move to meet him halfway. His arms wound around both Constantine and Ephraim's shoulders drawing them into a tight embrace. They both clutch at him as if he is their constant and lifeline. He's holding the back of their heads with his hands, pressing them closer with every breath.

Raphael looks up at the only one who had not joined them.

"Oren you best come and give me a proper greeting."

The blonde smiles at the unspoken threat and moves quickly.

Chuck smiles to himself as the four of them catch up and hang onto one another for the same and different reasons.

All is good until there is a loud crash and two voices ring out through the house.

"AZAZEL! GABRIEL!"

"HE DID IT!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"


	10. Lets Have A Movie Night

Blankets?

Check.

Children?

Check.

Snacks?

Check.

Wait!

Chuck does a double take, there was a pile of candy on the counter, and now it was gone. His eyebrows meet his hairline at the sudden disappearance of the snacks. They were attempting to have a movie night and things were going smooth sailing for the most part.

Raphael was upstairs getting little Samandriel into some pajamas.

Oren and Constantine were claiming spots in the living room. Gabriel was mysteriously gone somewhere with Azazel in tow.

He sighes deeply at the knowledge that his children undoubtedly know where the movie candy is. He turns on his heel and makes his way into the living room. Ephraim is laying out on the couch, his arms crossed behind his head.

His eyes lock on Ephraim.

That one's the quiet one, everyone tells him everything. Constantine and Oren look up at his sudden appearance. Balthazar, whose taken up the recliner beside the fireplace, looks up from the magazine he's reading. Anna, who had been leaning onto Balthazar and reading over his shoulder, sits up a bit straighter.

Ephraim looks up when a shadow looms over him, and his eyes open to peer up at his Father. Chuck sits on the side of the couch.

"Rami, do you know what happened to the candy?"

The Hand of Mercy's eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly, "Nope, we had candy?"

"Yes we had candy for our movie and you're not lying to me, are you?"

"No, of course not. Why would I lie to you Father?"

Chuck narrows his eyes slightly, he knows his son is lying to him, "Now why don't I believe that? Do you remember what I do to angels who lie to me?"

Ephraim has little to no time to react in defense as hands rush down and fingers claw into his belly. The angel arches his back and falls back down in a fit of laughter, he swats at his Father's hands as they claw all over his belly. Oren and Constantine grin at the wiggly mess that is their brother as their Father enacts his torture for the desired information.

He snorts between his laughter.

"I know you know what happened to the movie candy Rami! Make this easy on yourself and tell your Father."

His child shakes his head and Chuck merely sighs.

"Perhaps I should check on that spot again little one, just to ensure that it's healed just fine."

Hands sneak under his shirt and fingers claw into his bare belly, he doesn't hold onto the desired answers for very long after that. Chuck grins at the giggling mess he's made of his child and carries on a few moments longer.

There's a deep chuckle from behind him that can only be from Raphael, and a giggle from Samandriel, as they see their brother's feet kicking in the air and their Father dishing out tickle torture. Peering over his shoulder Chuck zones in on Oren and Constantine, sending a bit of his Grace out to them, he makes quick work on helping them join their giggly brother under his skilled fingers.

Raphael smiles down at Samandriel, whose cradled in the crook of his arm and apparently knows what that face mean, the fledgling shrieks as fingers walk up his thighs and latch onto his hip bones.

He expands himself, locating his two missing children and zaps them right down. Azazel and Gabriel appear in a bundle of frantic limbs and loud bouts of laughter, the missing candy in tow.

Chuck may have not fathered any of his children in a long while but that didn't mean he didn't remember any of his own tricks.


	11. God's Most Trusted

The first thing that comes to mind?

Panic.

He had thought that doing what he had, carving that sigil into his chest and allowing himself to be destroyed would save him from the fate of imprisonment again. He'd done his time, he's lived his regrets, he just want's to go home.

The world is dark, cold, for a long time until he crashes down on something. It's too soft to be stone, and far too warm, but its still so dark and that part of him that has been trained after such long periods of endless pain to be fearful is filling him with absolute terror.

His movement's become frantic, throwing his arms around, but keeping them near his face just in case.

He's trapped again.

Imprisoned for something he hasn't done.

Again.

Torture always comes, always awaits him.

Something moves under him and that flight or fight instinct that has been ingrained in him rears its ugly head.

Let me out!

I'm sorry!

It wasn't my fault!

Please let me out!

It was not my doing!

I was betrayed like everyone else!

Don't let them get me!

Not again! Please not again!

Hands trap his wrists, making it difficult for him to move his arms even an inch at this point. At some point he resorts to curling in on himself, or attempting to, and he's pulled apart, upwards. The hands let go of his wrists as arms wind around his shoulders and pin him to the warm body underneath him. The bristles of a beard tickle his neck as the person nuzzles their face in closer to his ear.

"Gadreel, Gad, son, you have to calm down."

He knows that voice. Gadreel remember's that voice from when he was sentenced for his crime. His mistake.

And it only makes him panic more.

Gadreel shakes his head, the back of his throat starts aching which is a new sensation for him and his nose suddenly becomes stuffed up as his eyes begin to burn. Moisture gathers in his wide eyes and he can feel the gentle fall of tears streak down his face.

He just wanted peace.

Peace.

One of the arms shift, a hand coming upwards, rubbing against the side of his face as it moves upwards to settle on his forehead preventing him from throwing his head around again.

The voice is back, "Gadreel, you are not in trouble, but I need you to calm down. You need to calm yourself down."

His eyes are still wide, and Gadreel looks around frantically, but his movement comes to a standstill. He hasn't heard from his Father in so long, heard the calm and loving voice in his ear, the last he remembers is the loud booming anger. A thunder rolling over the grassy plains, a volcano preparing for eruption.

But this time it's gentle, concerned, loving.

Gadreel licks his lips, "Fa—father?"

"That's it son, calm down, you're just fine."

"I—I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please Father! Please!"

Chuck pets the angels hair, smoothing it back, but keeps his hold just the same.

"You're forgiven, you always were, can you forgive me?"

Gadreel choked again, tears finally dripping down onto Chuck's shoulder. He sighs softly petting his son's hair back again.

"I'm sorry.."

"I know."

"I made a mistake."

"I know."

He massages a thumb softly against his son's forehead, hushing his tear spoken words everytime he spoke them, and they carried on until he finally got hold of his frantic emotions. Gadreel finally stopped his crying, breathing softly.

"There you go, feel better?"

He unwound his arms from under his shoulders, wrapping them instead around his torso comfortably, Gadreel shifted slightly to peer up at his Father. Chuck looked down to meet his gaze and smiled gently.

"Why are you not mad at me? Should I not be punished?"

"Oh? And why would you think you deserve punishment? Could it be that you went around killing people? Or could it have to do with the fact you aided your brother Metatron in his misdoings?"

Gadreel went silent, knowing that he was surely going to be punished now. He just couldn't do anything right.

"Oh hush you, you're not going to be punished, you have been punished enough for the next couple centuries. Metatron used your secrets and hopes against you, now don't get me wrong what you did was indeed wrong, but the blame does not fall on you."

Chuck adjusts his hold on the angel, reaching down and pulling the blankets back up over them.

"No, what you're going to get is a good night's rest, and then in the morning you'll go get yourself a nice warm shower and we'll get some food into you."

Gadreel is still tense, but he's settled into the side of his father, his head cushioned on his Father's chest and a warm arm wrapped around his back. Lips press to his forehead and the tension simply rolls from his shoulders. Father always had that affect on people.

Chuck presses a peck to the tip of the angels nose when his looks back up again, his eyes drooping sleepily (Chuck may or may not be using some of His mojo to help him fall asleep faster).

"You're safe little one, rest now, Father will take care of you."

Gadreel nods, not able to fight his Father's influence, nodding into his shoulder as his eyes slide shut. Chuck smiles to himself, tucking the blankets around him tenderly. There's a knock at the door and Gabriel's head pokes in. He looks surprised at the sudden appearance of the Keeper of Eden but the expression morphs into something big brotherly and soft.

"Bout time he got some TLC."

"I couldn't agree more Gabriel."


	12. Burnt Alive

Screams, gut wrenching screams, are what awake everyone the next morning. They had been in the thralls of a family game night when they had all dropped off to sleep right there in the living room. Chuck was quick in passing little Samandriel over to his closest brother and rushing to meet whomever it was who had suddenly appeared without warning.

Though Azazel had caught the fledgling angel being passed his way did not mean he was not on his feet in the next moment and following right after. Everyone wanted to see who it was creating such a commotion.

Gabriel was peaking around the door frame, Raphael over top him. Anna was on the other side of the door frame, a gasp escaped her and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Balthazar was leaning out around her shoulder, he did not express many other emotions other than his usual sarcasm, but even he looked ill at the sight before him.

Constantine, Oren, and Ephraim were still behind away in the living room but even they still had a great line of sight.

Skin particles were flaking off his body as he struggled around, the smell of burnt flesh filled the kitchen like a nasty smelly cloud, he was looking at his hands in terror and screamed again in either pain or fright, maybe both.

"Josiah!"

The angel in question looked up and screamed again, agonizingly loud. Blood was soaking through the remnants of his shirt, his voice reaching Heavenly pitches and he ducked only barely to avoid a rain of glass falling over him from the counter.

Chuck was away from the doorway in a flash, crouching in front of the panicked angel in a heartbeat.

"Son, you need to calm down! Ssshhh, ssshhh! All this movement it not going to help you in any way, you need to settle down!"

This did nothing to help him though and panic set in even more.

"Osi!," This caught the angels attention, bloodshot eyes turned to look wildly up at his Father, "Osi, in order for me to help you, I need you to calm down."

He got a nod to His statement, slick hands reaching out for Him in a natural instinct of parental comfort when one is in so much pain, and Chuck wanted nothing more than to pull the child into His arms and comfort until it was all better again.

But he had to get all better again for that to be possible.

"This is going to hurt Osi, but I need you to trust me, okay Osi?"

No one moved until he nodded his head, once he had, Chuck wound an arm around His neck. Josiah screamed at the action but Chuck gripped his wrist securely, wrapping an arm under his knees He lifted him from the floor as gently as he could. Despite that, it still prodcued a rather painful sounding wail.

Scooping him up, Chuck spun on His heel, the others parted quickly as He passed them up. The moaning angel grasping at his sleeve as best as his hand could.

"Boys? Boys! I need cool water, tubs and tubs of cool water, and a bucket of warm water. Some gauze and rags."

They followed after Him, still in shock at the sight of Josiah, Chuck was on a mission though.

"Raphael I need ointments, creams, anything you can come up with."

The Healer nodded his assent, watching his Father carry the severely injured angel upstairs to his room.

…

"Ssshhh Osi, I know it hurts, I know, Ssshhh Dad's gonna fix you up, I'm gonna make you feel all better again."

Chuck cooed as He went about rolling His sleeves up. Anna was silent as she came up beside Him, looking at her younger brother in sympathy. In her hands she held a bowl of steaming water and a towel draped over her arm.

"Thank you sweety."

She nodded, "Is he going to be okay Daddy?"

"He's going to be just fine, let me take that, and you go see what's taking your brothers so long."

The red head nodded, quickly setting her bowl on the cleared nightstand an scurrying away from the frightening sight. Josiah whined in pain and fright at not being able to see his Father, Chuck sighed as he turned back around.

"Ssshhh, I'm right here, calm down now, Ssshhh."

Dipping the rag in the bowl of steaming water, Chuck made sure it was completely soaked, and turned back to stand over the pained angel. Josiah watched him with wide eyes as he got closer and closer, whining as his mind registered what it was that was going to be done.

"I know, I know, but I have to get the cloth out of your skin before I can wash it and bind it, hold still now, Daddy's going to make you feel better."

Josiah whined again.

…

The loud pitched screams shook the house completely, they had been so bad, Samandriel had started to cry himself. Gabriel swooped the little guy into his arms, cuddling him close.

Raphael had to wrap him in his arms too.

…

Josiah's chest was heaving from his harsh screams, but all the cloth had been removed as needed, Chuck exchanged the warm bloody bowl for a clean cool one.

"….Dad...?...Dad...hurts..."

He quickly turned His attentions back to the wounded angel, "I know it does little Osi, but this'll help cool the burning."

Just as promised, the cool water did in fact cool the burning of his skin. A few treatments of the cool water and the heat was near almost gone. With most of the blood and dead skin washed away, he was nothing but a pink limp form under a thing sheet of a blanket and a coating of bandages that needed changed three times a day.

Now, Chuck could not heal the effects of Holy Fire burns, but He could help with the pain and healing process. He brushed a few fingers over his tender forehead.

"There you go little one, I'll help you get all better, rest now, rest."

"But...hurts..."

He cooed at the wounded angel, "I know it does Osi, I know, I cannot take away the effects of the Holy Fire but I will do my best to soothe it."

Father wanted nothing more than to pull the hurting child into his arms and rock the upset away and then some, but as fate would have it that was not an option at the moment and the only thing he could really do was pet the boys fevered temple.

"Hurts..."

"I know, ssshhh, try to rest, go to sleep little one."

"….Stay?..."

Chuck rubbed the back of his fingers over the poor angels forehead, "I can think of no where else I'd rather be."

It was a struggle for him, what with his entire body being an entire melted sore, but the rhythmic soft touches to his temple did slowly draw his eyes to a close.

…

The difference between an angels healing capabilities and a humans healing capabilities was the speed. If a human had sustained the injuries that Josiah had, it would have taken them weeks to accomplish enough of the healing they would need to at least lay comfortably, but for Josiah it had taken him two weeks for the wounds on his chest to scab up nicely, it would scar something horrid, but at least it was bearable.

Be that as may, his legs were a different story.

He had never told them what it was that had exactly went down for him to become so, so burnt. Let it not be said that Chuck did not have every intention of getting to the bottom of it, but when the time was right.

Josiah knew when it was time to change the dressings when his Father started the day out with a treat.

Like the large steaming chocolate chip cookie for breakfast.

"Look at what I got!"

Half of him was thrilled at the sight of the cookie, while the other half was absolutely terrified at the aspect of the cookie.

Chuck sighed, "Now, I know your not excited about having them changed, but it must be done."

The son shook his head in disagreement; no it did not need to be done. Then the door opened again and Raphael stepped in, arms full of clean bandages and assorted ointments, Josiah whined lightly. Chuck sat on the edge of the bed lightly, reaching a hand out to brush over his soft skinned head.

"You'll be okay, I know it hurts, but we'll work as quickly as possible, I promise."

Josiah shook his head, "...Noo~~…."

The sigh that Chuck gave in response to the small whine was a sad one, but he motioned the archangel over despite this, it was not a fun process and they both knew that.

"Alright little one, you know the drill, lay on back."

Usually Josiah did so peacefully, putting up little to no resistance when it came time to change his dressings, however, this time was different than the others. This time Josiah didn't want to make this easy—he had had enough of the pain and wanted nothing to do with it this time around.

And he fought them, tooth and nail, had he been able to move his legs fast enough he would have curled them up under himself protectively, but that would have been in a perfect world and that was not the sort of place they lived in.

Chuck grasped his ankles before he could think about attempting to move, "Raphael, could you please hold your little brother steady and I will redress his legs."

The Healer nodded, admittedly preferring that over the other, and set his cargo down on the end by his feet. Josiah looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled down at him gently.

"Come here little one, let us sit together."

He was lifted, only slightly, and pulled into his brothers lap. Arms securely wrapped around his torso keeping him from moving an inch more. Father pat his thigh comfortingly as He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alrighty, lets get started."

It hurt, having the bandages pulled back like strips of skin being peeled from his legs, and he screamed. He cried, he carried on. It was agony.

Chuck took a little over half an hour to finish redressing His son's leg burns. Josiah's throat was sore and his voice was hoarse, and tears stained his cheeks. Raphael cooed down at his small brother, brushing soft fingertips over his warm neck.

The younger sighed at the healing, comforting grace that soothed the soreness away.

"There there, that wasn't so bad, now how about you take a nice nap and I'll come check on you in a bit."

Raphael clearly had the younger completely enthralled by him now anyway, regaling stories of days gone by and humming gentle lullabies under his breath.

Chuck nodded to Himself, smiling slightly at the two as He exited, he'd come back later.

...

Two long grueling months down the road, and everyone was lined up in the living room waiting for the only 'burn victim unit member' to come down the stairs for the very first time since he had been carried up there.

Samandriel was clinging to Azazel's leg happily, the latter ginning up the staircase. Balthazar and Anna were behind them, sitting on the back of the sofa waiting patiently. Gadreel was leaning against the wall at the end of the stairs with Ephraim, Constantine and Oren were leaning against the staircase railing watching excitedly as he slowly but surely descended the stairs.

Raphael was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs, his arms opened encouragingly, as their Father helped him on his longer than usual journey.

Josiah had the brightest smile on his face as he came down the stairs ever so slowly.

They all cheered when he reached the bottom, settling his face into the crook of Raphael's neck as he made to hold up until he built up enough strength the carry on. His older brother pressed a soft kiss to his ear.

"You are doing wonderfully Little Osi."

"Thanks RaRa."

There was a soft rumbling chuckle as an answer before he was released again, took hold of Father's arm once more, and they made their way down into the living room.

It was a good day.

…

Chuck smiled in the door way to His living room, children scattered all around the room, Josiah was cuddled between Gabriel and Raphael, sleeping more peacefully then he had in a long time. Others were whispering back and forth as to not disturb their healing brother.

He grabbed a movie from the shelf.

No better night then this one for a movie.


	13. Adina

They just wanted to be left alone! What had they done? They had been happy together and had lived in peace. She was going to find that bitch and kill her and if she was dead she would find a way to bring her back so she could have the privilege.

She should not have killed Daniel and for that she would pay.

"Now now, you will leave her be, once she comes."

Adina spun around, her eyes finally allowing her to focus on her current place of residence. She was standing in the middle of a kitchen and behind her was a man seated at the island, typing away at the keyboard of a laptop.

Glasses sitting on the edge of His nose, Chuck peered up over the edge of the top of His laptop to meet her gaze.

"Do I make myself clear?"

She didn't answer for she did not agree with Him. She eyed Him closely, not recognizing the vessel, but Adina would recognize the bright glowing Grace of Creation anywhere. But even then, He would not stop her, not until she got her revenge.

"You will not test me Adina."

His voice rumbled through the room, it was not raised in octave, He was not yelling, but it held the same sort of threat. The tap tap tap of the keys came to a halt as He awaited her affirmation and a fold to His word.

"Adina."

She raised her chin in defiance but responded in kind.

"Yes Father."

The tone of the room changed almost immediately, lightening in mood just as quickly as it had turned negative.

"Good, now, come here, I haven't seen you in ages."

He's pushing away from His laptop and climbing to His feet, moving around the counter with arms opened for an inviting hug. Adina watches Him closely taking His every movement into memory and slowly crosses closer.

"But Father, she killed-"

"I know and she will atone for her misdeeds."

"And Castiel-"

"As will he."

Adina is drawn into a hug and His scent feels her senses. It's so comforting, so familiar, she has to focus on her anger to ensure that she keeps it burning. His chuckles rumble around her, His chest vibrating with every single one.

"Let it go, little precious Adi, or it will consume you."

She sighs, breathing in His scent, and slowly melting into the embrace.

"I don't think it needs to be said, but you are still so very much grounded young lady, you don't attempt to kill your brother and torture your sister and hope to get away with it."

Adina nods into His chest, and Chuck looks down at her with a smile.

"Yes Fa-"

"And stop calling Me that, it sounds way too formal, honestly!"

She smiled slightly, leaning into His shoulder.

"Yes Dad."

"There you go, good girl!"

They stood like that for a long while, Adina happy to simply stay like this forever.

"Daniel..?"

"Will be just fine, you all return to Me in the end."

"Thanks Dad."

He kissed her blonde hair, "Of course Princess."


	14. Cell Mates

He did not have many things in life that he could honestly say he enjoyed on a regular basis anymore, he hadn't had anything he truly cared for in his long life other than the few friendships he was able to build over the long years.

Gadreel had been one of his best friends, until the ass had killed him dead.

"Which is something that you will let go, isn't it son?"

His eyes widened at the voice, and his grace ran cold, "Father?"

Chuck sighed tiredly, stepping out of Azazel's room (with a throwing star in one hand—where he got all these things was beyond him!) he shut the door behind him. He met Abner's wild gaze with a calm one of his own, winding an arm around his shoulder's steadily.

"You and I need to have a bit of a chat, kiddo."

The Father could feel the fright rolling under His boys skin and soaking through his grace, "Calm down, son, you have been punished enough for the next few centuries, you're not in trouble."

Abner looked around confusedly at his surroundings, taking in everything and anything he could, this was all so surreal.

"So you got your hand in parenting, how was it?"

Ah, little Emily, she was such a sweetie. A bright spec of sunshine that lit his life in a way that it hadn't been in quite some time.

"It was...interesting."

Chuck hummed, leading him down the hall and into His room at the end, motioning for him to enter and closed the door behind him. Chuck set the throwing star down on His dresser.

"Little Emily is a sweetheart, isn't she?"

Abner smiled shyly, "She is!"

He was pulled across the room and sat down on the bed, his head tilted back gently, "Let me get a look at your neck, it should have healed before your arrival, but one can never be too sure."

The angel gulped at the feeling of fingertips running over his tender neck. Chuck's eyes flitted upwards at the feeling, their eyes meeting.

"Are you scared of me?"

No movement, not while he was in such a volatile position.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

Abner didn't dare respond.

Chuck sighed deeply, wrapping his fingers around the base of his neck, nails scratching at the back of his head lightly.

"C'mere Abe."

He's pulled into a warm stomach and he admittedly sniffles just a bit.

"What happened to get you stuck in those horrid cells is in the past, you were never meant for the treatment you faced, and for that I am sorry, so so sorry."

Something settles in him, warm and calm, comforting him in ways he hasn't felt and suddenly he feels very sleepy.

"But I will put you back together again, because like little Emily, you are My little one."

But he doesn't want to sleep, he didn't want to rest, Abner wanted to see this new place and explore it. Chuck hummed deep in His chest a gentle lullaby that He hadn't sung to any of His children in such a long time, but He'd make an exception for His little Abner.

Those gentle hands scratching at the nape of his neck are relaxing the trained natural tension in his shoulders.

And next thing he knows he's being guided back into the soft plush pillows behind him that smell so much like his Father, there's a blanket being tucked up to his chin, and his eyes are fluttering shut despite his reservations.

"Gadreel is very excited to see you, but first you're going to take a bit of a nap, though your brother has formed the habit of 'sneaking' in here to nap throughout the day so I wouldn't be surprised if I come in here to check on you and see you two cuddled together like you did as little fledglings."

Abner yawns sleepily and nods his head in what he hopes is a mature dignified manner.

Chuck merely smiles at him and rubs a thumb over his temple.

"Sleep tight Abe. I'll come check on you in a bit."


	15. Reapers dont make deals

"That uppity little crossroads scum on a power trip did what?"

Chuck was furious!

How dare that demon even think of touching one of His precious Children! Death would not be happy, there was not much that morbid man actually liked in this world, or the next, but the Reapers were his and his alone. An attack on them was an attack on him.

But there was no fury like that of an enraged Father.

The enraged Father.

"Raphael!"

The door to His study opened and the archangel made no attempts to hide the fact he had been listening in on the internal ranting.

"Yes Father?"

"Has he arrived yet? I want to see him yesterday!"

His archangel tilted his head, "He is close."

There was a snap in the atmosphere of the office, and a middle eastern man appeared looking mightily frightened and mighty confused.

"I!...I...I?..."

"Ajay!"

Chuck's moving then, across the floor, to pull the boy into His arms as tightly as He can. The Reaper tenses in His arms and He nips it in the butt as soon as it happens.

"Are you alright? Is it healed? Does it hurt? How dare that uppity crossroads demon lay a finger on you."

Ajay is not sure how to react to the sudden change of events. Last thing he remembers is Crowley running a blade through his chest and it hurt, not that he had the chance to actually feel the pain all that much, but it undoubtedly hurt.

He hadn't even the chance to explore his surroundings before he was swept up again.

Raphael chuckles softly at his Father's mollycoddling.

"Father, perhaps I shall take a look, to ensure it has indeed healed completely."

Chuck thinks it over for a few moments and nods, turning the young thing in His arms, and allows Raphael the room he needs to work. The Archangel smiles at the younger angel as he draws closer, reaches a hand up to caress his cheek lightly, before reaching down to lift his shirt slightly.

The skin of his chest is still a bit red, but it has indeed healed cleanly and completely.

He gives his toned belly a light tap and pulls his shirt back down.

"You are fine little brother," The Healer leans forward to peck a kiss to his temple, "It is good to see you again."

Ajay smiles at his older brother, "The feelings is mutual brother."

They both share a smile before Raphael's gaze flits up to meet his Father's.

"I am going to ensure Gabriel has not done anything stupid, or Azazel, they were both exceptionally unhappy to hear what had been done to little Aja."

Chuck nodded, pulling the other around with Him, and leading him to a seat near His desk.

"Sit, sit."

It was not like Ajay had much of a choice, what with being pushed down despite any reservations he might have in regards for it. Chuck leans against the front of His desk.

"Talk to me son, tell me what happened."

"I...I made a deal."

Chuck raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, it was not like reapers to make deals.

"With whom?"

"Sam Winchester."

Of course it was those boys. Now He liked those Winchesters, He truly did, but the two of them harming His children was starting to get real old real fast.

"What was the deal?"

"They owed me a favor in return for access to Hell."

Now that wasn't something one heard everyday. Chuck narrows His eyes.

"And what did they want with Hell?"

"Bobby Singer's soul."

Ajay licks his lips as his Father gives him a look of confusion.

"He was meant for Heaven."

"We know, but Crowley-"

"Of course that creatine has something to do with it! He's messing with Heaven Bound souls now? Un-be-freaking-lievable!"

There was a crash from outside of the office, most probably in the living room, and Chuck sighs greatly.

Pinching at the bridge of His nose.

"Come on, your brothers and sisters want to see you as well, Gabriel and Azazel have been asking about you ever since Crowley crossed the line."


	16. Factions and leaders

The only indication that any of the assorted audience in the house had ever had any interaction with the new arrival was when he'd appeared and little Samandriel, who had been running to the kitchen for another cookie, had all but had an emotional breakdown.

Cookie falling to the wood of the hall, the fledgling scrambled back in terror.

A hand flew out to stop the child as the man tried to question his whereabouts.

"Wait, you, where am-"

Samandriel screamed when the hand got particularly close to actually grabbing him. Tears making his eyes shine in the faint light of lamps. Footsteps came running down stairs and many persons came running to the doorway of the living room.

A sob was torn from the little one as he ran across the hall and flung himself up at an older brother as best as he could. Azazel caught the little guy, an easy feat seeing as to how small he was, and grunted as the little man clung to him like a little burdock.

"Sama what's wro-Bartholomew?"

"Traitor."

Azazel glared at the other, making to step forward, when a hand on his shoulder kept him in place. He looked up slightly to Raphael who shook his head at his intent to act on his immediate anger. Instead he motioned to focus on the clearly distraught fledgling.

"What is going on here?"

That was when He came down the stairs, decked out in a bathrobe and slippers though it didn't appear that He had been sleeping a wink they had long learned that looks could be deceiving, taking in the gathered crowd and the newcomer, as well as the clearly upset fledgling.

He stopped first in front of Azazel, Samandriel, and Raphael.

"It is way passed your bedtime, fledgling, finish your stolen cookie and off to bed with you."

Looking up at the two caring for the fledgling in His stead He addressed them next.

"Azazel, why don't you and Raphael take Samandriel upstairs and read him a few stories."

The Grigori nodded at the suggestion, brushing crumbs from the little ones face as he nibbled wetly at his cookie, moving to take his leave with his archangel brother back upstairs.

Chuck came to a stop in front of Bartholomew.

"The rest of you, return to your rooms and go back to bed."

The tone of His voice left no room for any possible argument that might be had, and several feet went pattering up the stairs a moment later. Bartholomew stared at the man in front of him as He moved around. Hands took hold of his chin and twisted his head around.

"Let me see your head, your temple."

He lowered his chin for easier access and a gentle hand pushed his hair back.

"You tortured your brothers and sisters."

"In war."

His first words this entire time, to this man before him he recognized almost immediately. Chuck's grip tightened slightly, the only indication that He had heard the words spoken. Bartholomew had not made it this far without being a little bright in certain circumstances, and this just so happened to be one of them.

Chuck turned a stern look towards him, "That is absolutely no excuse, not at all, and if I ever hear you attempt to use it again you won't sit for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

He looked down at best as he could considering the circumstance and position his head was being held in.

There was a tsking sound from above him, fingers dabbing at a particular sensitive spot forced a slight gasp from him, fingers scratched behind his ear lightly in silent comfort.

"You worked under Naomi, correct?"

Again, he nodded to the question as best as he could. Chuck sighed heavily stepping back slightly.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The fall."

"Nothing before then?"

Bartholomew shook his head, trying to think it over as much as he could now that the time had been mentioned, and became stumped when nothing came to the front.

"It's all...blurry."

Chuck nodded, taking him by the arm, and walked him down the hall to the kitchen. Forced to sit in a chair at the Island in the kitchen he watched his Father move around to gather specific things. A glass of cool water, some colorful pills, and an ice pack.

"Take these."

The pills were placed into his open palm, and He gave an encouraging pat to the back of his hand.

"These will reverse anything that's been done, not by My hand, the ice pack is for the headache your going to have once the memories start coming back."

Bartholomew knew better than to try and fight it once he'd been given orders. Taking the pills in one go, and a swig of water from the cup. Chuck tapped the bottom of the glass with a hand indicating for him to finish it off.

Grimacing almost immediately at the rush that ran through him.

"Though I can't fault you for what happened whilst under your sisters charge, and I use that terminology lightly, what you did is still cause for punishment."

His head was beginning to rock at this was just not a welcoming feeling right now. The ice pack was pressed to his temple in the next moment and oh Father it felt so good.

"You're going to be grounded for a very very long time."

Guiding the angel up the stairs, passed the fledglings room and smiled at the soft whispers coming from within, down the hall and to a room opposite of Adina's.

"However, while I do firmly believe what you did calls for a more lasting punishment, I do believe what you're going to experience after taking those pills for your memory will be enough."

Bartholomew's head was pounding by the time he was set against the pillows on his bed.

"You sleep now, we'll talk more in the morning."


	17. Theo

"You're grounded."

He appeared suddenly in a room full of strange objects and a smell that he did not usually associate with the humans. The room was warm but not too much so that is was unbearable. There was a man bent before the opened mouth of an oven, placing sheets of cookie dough balls inside to bake.

Even though he could not see His face just yet Theo knew immediately that he knew who it was.

"I mean, you did torture your younger siblings and killed little Muri, did you not?"

The cookie sheet is set down with an audible clink, the oven door shut, and the man stands up to face him with that question lighting His eyes in a way that says He expects it to be answered, and in a timely manner.

Theo nods dumbly, "Yes Sir."

"Then, you're grounded."

All he can do is nod along, honestly, the last to say no to Father had been Lucifer and he had gotten locked away in a cage because of it. Though he loved his older brother that love did not run deep enough to join him in that dreaded cage.

"Relax, I'm not going to make you go on down to the cage, Lucifer did much more than simply say 'no', no you'll be grounded to your room like any unruly child."

Theo looked his Father in the eye when they both looked up at the same time.

"You did merely want to get back inside Heaven though, something I can't fault you for as it is your home, so I guess no early bedtime for you."

They regarded each other silently for a moment, and Chuck nodded, "Most certainly still grounded though, you don't just torture your siblings, come on!"

Theo nodded, looking down to shuffle his feet slightly, clearly uncomfortable to be in his father's presence. He sighed sadly not liking that most of His children were so frightened of Him. Granted He wasn't a smother mother in regards to their upbringing but He wasn't as terrifying as they made it seem.

His son was thinking thoroughly through something, and if he should say it or not, but then he found the will he needed to speak up.

"Castiel got what he deserved."

Chuck threw an arm around his shoulders and they walked together down the hall and out into the living room. Raphael was lounging on the couch with Anna curled up and tucked into his side as both of them tried to watch a movie on the nature channel. Balthazar was stretched over the armrests of the recliner reading a wine magazine (it was the next best thing seeing as Father had so kindly refused him the privilege of actually having a cup of the beloved beverage) and Gabriel was jotting something down in a notebook he had procured from somewhere that was increasingly worrying.

"With that being said, I could throw you to your older brothers and inform them of your stabbing as I'm sure their smothering would be much worse than anything I could throw at you, or I could show you to your room and bring up some cookies when they're done."

They halted at the back of the couch.

"Your choice kiddo."

Theo picked the latter.

No one wanted to be left to the mercy of their older siblings smothering.


	18. Grocery Shopping

He sighed to Himself, digging into His coat pocket for the list He'd made for the store. Samandriel lifted his arms to be picked up, and Chuck huffed slightly as He scooped the fledgling up and guided him into the cart seat.

Little hands grabbed at the list in His hands and He gave it over willingly.

"Here's a marker Kiddo, mark it off when we grab it."

Samandriel turned over the marker in his hand for a moment before turning his gaze back up to the older man in front of him.

"Daddy can the marker be blue?"

Chuck smiled fondly, leaning on His arms against the handle of the cart, waving a hand over the red marker changing it instantly.

"Of course it can little guy."

The child smiled happily, uncapping the marker and stuck the top cap into his mouth happily. Shaking His head the Father pushed the cart down the first aisle.

One might be asking as to why He would go to the grocery store when He is God and could very well snap whatever it was desired into being no skin off His nose, well, the house was full at the moment and He needed to get away from all the ruckus for a bit.

Besides, He liked going to the grocery store, it was relaxing.

"Alright little one, what do we have?"

Samandriel moved the cap to the side of his mouth with his tongue, "Poptarts!"

"Flavors?"

He squinted to read it, they'd been practicing on certain words, "Brown Sugar Sin-Sina-Sinaman?"

"Cinnamon?"

The child angel giggled as he nodded, "That one! And Cookie Dough, cupcake,….And Strawberry!"

Chuck smiled as He reached a hand up to grab two boxes of each of the desired flavors. Reaching over the fledgling's head to drop them into the cart behind him, He poked at his tummy.

"You like those ones, don't you?"

Samandriel giggled adorably with a nod as he scrunched up around his ticklish belly protectively. Father smiled at the sound, giving in for a moment, turning the cart down aisle two.

"Peas and carrots and jelly and bananas!"

"Hang on a moment you silly! Not so fast!"

He giggled again. A little bare hand reached out for a box of cake mix in the chocolate variety, and though He grabbed for it, Chuck narrowed His eyes at the appendage.

"And where are your mittens?"

Winter was rolling in and He was sure He'd put blue mittens on the child's hands. Sama's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"In my pocket Daddy."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"Let me see one then."

Little hands reached into little pockets and revealed the mittens as requested, Chuck nodded approvingly and deposited the cake mix into the cart along with a can of chocolate icing.

"Good boy, I think this calls for cake."

His dream weaver child smiled happily and cheered at the cake and icing.

They went down aisle for aisle, picking things up and adding things to the list as they passed it.

A group of people gasped as the man appeared from thin air, by magic or some other human concoction, startled at the sudden change.

Chuck was torn.

Why did they have to come up with so many different flavors of Hot Chocolate?

"Akobel, you lived in Maine for some time, which one would you pick?"

The newly arrived angel looked startled at the question being asked of him, unsure if he was actually supposed to answer or not, his eyes roamed over to the small fledgling strapped into the cart seat trying to point out that he wanted the minty chocolate flavor.

"Umm, mint I suppose."

Chuck stilled, turning to look at His youngest over His shoulder, "You, you little troublemaker, are heading down a road that your teeny little belly does not want to go down."

Samandriel giggled but stood his ground.

Akobel looked between the two confused.

"Where are we? Father?"

He lets out a yelp as he's pulled inward, into his Father's side, and Samandriel leans in closer because he can.

"Hey kiddo, how are you? I missed you but understood why you stayed with Lily and Mary, that little spitfire was adorable."

Chuck made a face, "You need a haircut, I said it eons ago and I'll say it again, you need a haircut."

"Yea!"

They both spared the small angel a look. Samandriel giggled but went silent as expected.

"Welcome home though son, it's good to have you back again, and I'm sorry that it ended the way it did."

He tapped his shoulders and a coat appeared over his thin tunic. Akobel lifted an arm to look at the new piece of clothing. Chuck walked them down the aisle and to the next one over.

"It's a coat kiddo, winters coming, you'll catch a cold if you go out there dressed like that."

Samandriel reached for a box of assorted teas and his Father smiled at him for it.

"Good idea Sama, you still like tea Akobel?"

The blonde angel nodded his head speechless at the lack of...of Wrath.

"Oh, and why would I be angry with you? Have you done anything?"

Akobel looked nervous, thinking he had overstepped his boundaries, and he ducked. There was a tutting sound from beside him and a hand pat his cheek lightly.

"The answer to that question is 'no'. You haven't done anything to deserve My anger. You were one of the few who took My order to heart and did as I wanted the angels to do. So no, no wrath for you."

Chuck looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Though, your older brother will be all over you if you show up home in this weather wearing those clothes, so perhaps we should pick you up something on the way."

Akobel looked down at himself in confusion, "Older Brother?"

"Raphael is going to have a cow."


	19. In Your Mind

"Hold still now, I'm just about finished, mending the core is tricky business."

Ion's not sure what to think when he suddenly just appears laying on this futon sort of bed and fingers are threading through his hair, massaging at his scalp carefully and scratching just precisely at the right moment and in the right pressure.

It feels good.

Calming even.

"Watching these memories as I come across them makes me want nothing more then the smother you in my Glory and keep you there until I'm satisfied."

He feels like he knows that voice, he should recognize it, and he's heard it before. Somewhere special, somewhere that makes him subconsciously think of 'home' and 'warmth' and 'love' and 'laughter'.

Things are coming back to him, things he didn't even know he didn't know, remembering things he didn't even know he didn't remember.

Scenes of a childhood he was taught to think he never had.

Sounds of laughter and the tingling feeling of fingers itching over his lower stomach and his feet.

"Oh yes, your toes were a favorite of your older brothers, always a trusted way to bring about a smile from you."

His eyes finally dart up and he's filled with a sense of unexpected recognition and relief. This is a face that he has long since associated with protection and parent. Eyes that he knows have watched him even when he feels he is so utterly alone. And that smile he inherited for himself.

The corners of his mouth crinkles as He smiles, those fingers still so expertly threaded through his hair, scratching lighter now but still completely comforting.

"Take it easy now, it'll take a few days for everything to settle again."

Ion tries hard, tries to place the names to the faces of the pictures he's looking at, the places he sees in the background, and slowly but surely his mind is catching up with the desired information. He grimaces in discomfort and then there's a thumb rubbing a circle in the middle of his forehead, eyebrows are meeting in concern above him.

"What's wrong? Where's it hurting?"

Hurting? That's right, it hurts, he feels it. His mind is slowly imploding . It is pounding and squeezing and he wants it to stop.

"Head? My head hurts."

"Oh, I would imagine. There was a lot of mending that should not have needed to take place. No matter though, I fixed you right up again, no more mind wiping for you."

A set of lips press against his throbbing temple, a scratchy scruff of beard brushes against his forehead where that thumb was just rubbing a moment ago, and he's filled with a deep numbing comfort that soothes him deep in his grace.

"Why don't you take a nap? Get some rest and let the healing work it's magic."

Ion wants to say no, he wants to sit up and move around, there is grace he has not felt in so long moving within this house, and Ion wants to explore it all!

"Now now, I could make you do as I said, but seeing as to what you've been through I am attempting to leave this as your idea."

A blanket is pulled up under his chin and Ion subconsciously snuggles down into it.

"Okay."

For some reason he is sure that the familiar grace will still be there when he wakes and so he isn't as worried about it, not anymore, besides he is quite tired too.

"And I'll be moving you from under Naomi's command, she needs a break in leading for a time, and you need time to heal from her command. No, as I remember you had once shown promise under Gabriel's tutelage, I think we'll give that a try for a while and see how it goes."

A hand smooths back his hair and Ion sighs, the welcome darkness of slumber is a welcome friend, and a warm chuckle sends him off, "But you get a nice rest first."

"Yes father."

Chuck smiles down at him, scratching lightly at his scalp still letting his own grace wash through him even still, Ion always slept like a fledgling.

"And your brother will do well in keeping you out of trouble as well.

Ion nudges closer and licks his lips, pulling Chuck from his thoughts, just like a fledgling.


End file.
